Together Forever
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Uhm, the life of Sasori and Deidara. SasoDei, DeiSaso yaoi AU Character Death T T


Okay, so this one is just a bit of drabble I thought of. It's SasoDei and I hope you all enjoy!

NOTE: This is not one song; it's just a bunch of my favorite lines from songs put together in a story thing. It's also high school based and has nothing to do with Misery Business (my other fanfic, for those of you who don't know). A lot of the lyrics will be from Love Story, by Taylor Swift, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs in here. ;D

Lyrics or flashbacks

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flash back starts._

_I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air._

Sasori closed his eyes and thought of when he first met Deidara, his best friend and lover.

He was standing on the porch in mid-summer. The new neighbors had just moved in. He saw a beautiful blonde girl helping her mother load boxes into the house across the street from his house.

_She looked at him and smiled, her gorgeous blue eyes shining. Sasori smiled back and went down to talk to her. _

"_Hi, I'm Sasori," he said._

"_I'm Deidara, un!" Sasori was shocked to find that Deidara was in fact, a boy. "I'm ten, how old are you, un?"_

"_Eleven," replied Sasori. _

"_Wanna hang out?" asked Deidara. "After I'm done packing, of course, but still…."_

_He trailed off hopefully, his eyes shining brightly._

"_That'd be nice," said Sasori nervously._

_He's never had a friend before, and this was his chance._

Sasori chuckled to himself. He's been best friends with the blonde pyromaniac for six years, and had been in love with him for four. He found out that he was gay when he turned thirteen. Deidara had also told Sasori he was gay after feeling strange about one of their classmates, and found out that it was a crush. Sasori never found out _who_ the classmate was (K/N: Little did our redheaded companion know, but it was him), but it didn't matter now, because the two were now dating and had been for almost a year now.

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

Deidara was confused. Everybody was telling him that it wasn't right to love another man. He had stopped going to church because of it. His friends didn't mind, though. Hell, ninety percent of them were gay, anyway.

"Deidara, is it true you're dating Sasori?" asked a pink-haired girl.

"Yes, Sakura, un."

Her face fell, then became disgusted.

"That's wrong, Deidara."

"Wrong in your eyes, right in mine," replied Deidara coldly, walking away.

"You shouldn't love him!" she shouted to his retreating back. "You should love a girl like me!"

"Not a fucking homophobe," he called back, tears coming to his eyes.

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

This love is difficult, but it's real.

"Baby, who said something this time?" asked Sasori as the sobbing blonde walked to him.

He wrapped his arms around Deidara and smoothed his hair soothingly.

"Sakura…" he sobbed. "She was the fourth one today, un. I'm sick of them telling me how to feel, Danna."

"Deidara, our love is difficult," replied Sasori, "but it's real."

Sasori smiled softly and kissed the blonde.

_The night is to long when everything's wrong,_

If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on!

The next day, Sasori and Deidara were walking hand in hand in the hall, ignoring the glares and whispers they got.

"Fags."

"Queers."

"Homosexuals are possessed by demons…" (K/N: We had to do prejudice projects, and my friend had a picture that said this on it. She said that she wanted to rip it to shreds. I said I wanted to burn the person who made it.)

At that last comment, Deidara burst into tears and ran down the hall. Sasori stopped and glared at the accuser. It was (K/N: Random OC, or a kid in my school who I hate and is a homophobe….) Jason Mickel. Sasori snarled at slammed him against the lockers.

Because of being unable to just move one more step forward  
What's causing this frustration baby …

Deidara slid to the floor and leaned his head against the lockers of the empty hall, trying to get ahold of himself. What Jason said had meant nothing, so why did it bother him so much?

"Because it's true…" he whispered to himself in frustration.

"It's not," said a quiet voice.

He glanced up and saw Hinata Hyuuga standing there.

"Hinata?" he asked quietly.

"Hey Deidara," she said sadly.

"Why are you here, un?"

"To talk to you about what S-Sakura and Jason had said," replied Hinata shyly, sitting next to him. "Sakura told me w-what she had said to you and obviously d-didn't realize what it meant to you…. And as for Jason… he's just a j-jerk."

Deidara laughed a bit, then flinched as Hinata placed her hand on his. He was surprised that the raven-haired girl could make such a bold move. He looked up and she looked into his eyes, not even flinching away.

"There's nothing wrong with gays," she said, not even stammering once.

"At least you agree," said another voice.

They both jumped and turned to see a smiling Sasori.

_So stand in the rain,_

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_.

Sasori smirked at Jason's disheveled form, then went looking for his blonde lover. After turning a few corners, he found Deidara talking to Hinata.

He listened carefully and heard Hinata speak.

"There's nothing wrong with gays."

Wow. No stammer. Sasori was impressed.

"At least you agree," he said softly.

He smiled as they both jumped and looked at him. He crossed over and sat next to Deidara.

"So, Hinata, who is it?"

She blushed bright red.

"W-what do you m-mean?" she stuttered.

"It's Ino, isn't it?" (K/N: WHOO! Crack pairing!) asked Sasori knowingly.

"Ino, un?" asked Deidara and looked at Hinata in surprise. "Good for you, Hinata. When did you get over Naruto, un?"

"W-when I saw him m-making out with S-Sasuke-kun behind the gym," she replied, still blushing.

"Ah, yes, Itachi did vaguely mention that Sasuke had somebody…" said Sasori thoughtfully.

I never said I'd lie in wait forever….

"Come on, Dei!" urged Sasori impatiently. "I said I'd wait, but I never said I'd wait forever!"

It had been three years since their conversation with Hinata, and they now lived together and were attending an art college together.

Deidara hesitated, then looked down to hide his blush.

"But… what if I'm not ready, un?" he asked.

Sasori put his hands on the blonde's cheeks and made him look Sasori in the eye.

"Deidara," said Sasori softly. "I've loved you for eight years, can you _please_ do this for me? I want you forever."

Deidara hesitated, then smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile (K/N: Which beat Edward Cullen's from Twilight, of course. xP).

"Yes, Danna, I'll marry you, un."

Sasori smiled and took Deidara into his arms.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Danna, un."

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

That was what was playing as Sasori and Deidara traded rings and said their vows. Konan had picked out the song and was the first bridesmaid… err… grooms-maid. After her were Hinata, then Kurenai, and finally, Temari. Their best man was Pein, of course, and the rest of the Akatsuki guys were standing just behind him, happy as can be.

"I now pronounce you, man and husband!" said Kakashi, who had offered to be wed them before they had even searched for any priests. "You may now kiss the uke!"

The crowd laughed, and Deidara glared at Kakashi, but eagerly kissed Sasori anyway.

"So, where is your honeymoon going to be?" asked Hinata during the after party.

Deidara smiled at the girl. She no longer stuttered as she used to and turned out to be an amazing and helpful friend.

"New Zealand, un," answered Deidara, smiling happily.

"Ooh, sounds fun," said Ino, slinging her arm around Hinata's waist.

Hinata blushed and looked up at the taller girl.

"Can we go to New Zealand sometime?" asked Hinata quietly.

"Sure, sweetheart," responded Ino, smiling lovingly at her fiancé.

From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

Sixty years Sasori and Deidara had been married. They now had four kids, all "conceived" by them. They had gone to the Sperm Donor's clinic, fused their sperm together and a sorority mother had their children for them. They had two girls and two boys. Fuyuko, born in the winter, had shockingly bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She was now married to the son of Naruto and Sasuke and they had two children.

Kiyoku, also born in the winter, had bright red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked the most like Sasori. He was married to the son of Kiba and Shino, and were planning to adopt.

Riku, born in the summer, had red hair and blue eyes. He was married to the adopted daughter of Hinata and Ino, and had a beautiful baby boy.

And finally, the youngest, Konan. She was named after the original Konan when she and Pein had gotten into a plane crash on their way back from the U.S.A. She looked like she could be a twenty-three-year-old Deidara's twin. She was engaged to the daughter of Itachi and Kisame.

Sasori and Deidara were proud that they had two of each gender, and two who loved the same gender, though Konan was more of bisexual.

But now, life was becoming hard and Sasori was ready to die and join the rest of the Akatsuki, who had all passed on already.

"Deidara?" he whispered quietly.

"Un?"

"Are you ready to…?"

He trailed off, knowing Deidara knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes, Danna, un," said Deidara, "I'm ready…."

"Do you think that, even though we're gay, God will let us go together?" asked Sasori.

"I'm sure He will, un," sighed Deidara, snuggling up to his husband. "I think we've proved that we love each other after being together for sixty-one years, un."

"Okay, baby," whispered Sasori. "See you soon."

"I love you, un."

"I love you too, Dei, and not even death will separate us."

"I can't wait to see the rest of the Akatsuki, un!"

"Me neither…."

And together, they dropped off to sleep.

~x~

The next morning, a very anxious Hinata entered their house with the spare key they had given her.

"Sasori! Dei!" she called, panicked.

She rushed up to their room to find them still asleep.

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed. "You didn't answer my calls and I thought…."

She trailed off when the two never responded.

"Guys…?" she asked weakly.

She pulled the covers back a bit to see Sasori and Deidara's peacefully frozen faces. They were dead. Hinata through herself over their bodies and sobbed.

I will save this empty space next to me like it's a grave  
Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together.

~x~

A beautiful blonde seventeen-year-old boy gracefully joined hands with a drop-dead gorgeous redheaded boy.

"Danna, un?"

"Yes, Dei?"

"Is this Heaven?"

"I believe so," answered Sasori.

"Why do we look like we're seventeen, then, un?" asked Deidara.

"Who knows?" shrugged Sasori. "Either way, old or young, you're the most beautiful thing ever."

"Sasori! Deidara! You're finally here!"

They both glanced up to see a familiar blue-haired girl tugging an auburn-haired male along side her.

"Konan!" exclaimed Deidara, hugging her.

"Come on!" she said brightly, pulling them towards a small park-like structure.

Deidara smiled as he saw Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu there too.

And together, for the rest of forever, they would all remain.

So, what did you think? I enjoyed writing this one a lot. Okay, so here are the song bits in order.

Love Story- Taylor Swift

With You- Avril Lavigne

Love Story- Taylor Swift

The Last Night- Skillet

The Flavor of Life- Utada Hikaru

Stand In The Rain- Superchic(k)

The Ghost of You- My Chemical Romance (I love this song. It's just like, my theme right now)

My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion

From This Moment- Shania Twain ft. Bryan White

The Ghost of You- Good Charlotte (not as good as MCR's The Ghost of You)


End file.
